El paseo del lindo tigre
by Susimamie
Summary: One-shot Aokaga "Desde la ventana, desde la ventana, junto con una piedra, veía al lindo tigre rugir, mientras intentaba, mientras intentaba, morderla, yo solo reía, ya que el lindo tigre, parecía comer una hamburguesa. Desde la ventana, Desde la ventana" Era una de las canciones que Aomine le gustaba tararear...


Hola a todo mundo~ antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas, mis vacaciones me las eh tomado muy cómodamente y no me eh preocupado por ustedes así que realmente estoy trabajando en ello.

En segundo vengo aquí no con una actualización, si no con un pequeño trabajo de intercambio de fanfics que se realizó en una página de Facebook para generar más aokaga.

La persona que me dio las indicaciones de que debería tener el fanfic fue una buena escritora Dashi Schwarzung, a la que espero no fallarle y que en verdad lo disfrute.

Sin nada más que decir espero que estén pasando o pasen un feliz año nuevo, y que mejor que leyendo de nuestra pareja favorita.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El paseo del lindo tigre<strong>"

_Elatiger/ Susimamie_

_One-shot._

_Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece._

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas mientras veía como el partido avanzaba de una manera extraña, todo por los invitados que Kuroko había llamado. Realmente no miraba nada, no quería verlo, cada vez que volteaba a verlo, recordaba lo vergonzoso que era, y quitaba la mirada dirigiéndola al balón en movimiento. Bien quería jugar contra él, pero a veces tenía que calmar ese llamado "fuego" que salía al jugar básquet por pura emoción de competencia; se suponía que iba a ser un partido de práctica contra Touou ese día, pero se había vuelto una locura porque la Kiseki había llegado (sin contar a Akashi).

Y todos estaban compitiendo por todos, mientras que Kagami estaba sentado en esa banca, a causa de que antes se había caído en el suelo después de hacer un Meteore Jam contra Murasakibara, y claro que al ver esto, Riko y también Aomine le mandaron a reposar en la banca, aunque no fuera nada grave, la mirada de ellos hizo que él obedeciera y ahora se encontrara sentado sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Tsk! —Chasqueó con su lengua, aventando el balón que tenía en sus manos, mientras que Kuroko que estaba sentado a su lado miraba como el objeto rebotaba en el suelo.

—Kagami-Kun —mencionó su nombre para calmarlo, pero el pelirrojo sólo se echó para atrás sosteniéndose de las palmas de sus manos.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —le contestó a Kuroko, mientras desviaba la vista del partido para dirigirla a su compañero de equipo.

—Aomine-kun me mencionó que hoy salía con Kagami-kun, que por favor no lo molestara —Kuroko pudo notar como el cuerpo de Kagami se irguió pasando sus manos a sus rodillas, con una mirada más tímida.

—Eh… ¿E-eso dijo? ¿No dijo algo más? —Pudo sentir como los ojos de Kagami le suplicaban por más información.

—Sí, pero me pidió que no te dijera, total es su primera cita —los ojos de Kagami se abrieron, elevando su sonrojo y mirando hacia el techo de la cancha para esconder su nerviosismo.

—N-no es-s una cit-ta —contestó tartamudeando, mientras que su mirada se topaba con la sonrisa de Aomine después de haber encestado, sonriendo un poco por verlo de esa manera, pero luego recuperando la cordura ya que Kuroko estaba ahí.

—¿Pero no es algo tarde para tener una cita Kagami-kun? Ustedes ya hasta tuvieron rela… —Kagami rápidamente le tapó la boca con sus manos, sonrojado de la cara hasta las orejas.

—¡KUROKO! ¡Maldito! —Le gritó algo enojado, mientras veía como los ojos de su sombra se hacían pequeños por la misteriosa sonrisa que a veces mostraba, sólo que ahora era de burla hacia el pelirrojo.

—¡Kagami! —Los dos escucharon la voz de alguien conocido, mirando cómo se acercaba hacia ellos, tomando las manos de Kagami para arrebatarlas de la boca de Kuroko.

—¿Qué te he dicho maldito Tetsu? —Le dedicó una de sus miradas arrogantes, mientras que volteaba a Kagami que no entendía la situación, soltando sus manos, para sostener sus muñecas.

—Aomine, suéltame estas sudado, idiota —pero en un instante la cara de Aomine estaba a pocos milímetros de su cara, sonriéndole, como bien sabía que le gustaba.

—Cuándo lo hacemos igual sudo por tu culpa idiota —se acercó un poco más a la cara de Kagami, quien desviaba la vista hacia otro lado con la cara totalmente roja, mientras sentía como los dedos del moreno le acariciaban la piel de sus brazos.

—D-detente… i-idiota —juntó sus fuerzas, para mirar a Aomine con su ceño fruncido pero aún con la cara colorada, mientras que el otro le sonreía, acercándose más a su rostro.

—¡Aominecchi! —Kise se apoyó de la espalda arqueada de Aomine con sus codos, mientras que al mismo tiempo Kagami se soltaba de las manos que lo atrapaban y quitaba la mirada.

—Aominecchi deja de molestar a Kagamicchi y juega conmigo de una vez~

—sólo Kuroko pudo notar el cambio de expresión que puso Kagami, mientras que Aomine se levantaba y se dirigía a la cancha de nuevo junto con el rubio.

—¿Kagami-kun estas bien? —El pelirrojo tomó su mochila metiendo su chaqueta en ella, mientras sacaba su collar y se lo ponía de nuevo en el cuello.

—… —pero no contestó nada, se levantó de la banca, con una expresión molesta en su cara.

—¿Kagami? —Se acercó Riko a los dos compañeros, mirando la espalda de Kagami algo recaída.

—Si no puedo jugar, no tiene caso que me quede sin hacer nada —Riko se quedó en silencio, mirando a Kuroko para que le dijera que sucedía, pero como siempre los ojos sin expresión de la sombra nunca hablaban.

—¿Y Aomine-kun? —Se ajustó la maleta en el hombro, volteando a ver a la cancha serio.

—Parece ocupado, nos vemos —Kuroko se levantó de la banca, al momento que Kagami empezó a caminar a la salida dirigiéndose al centro de la cancha, Riko por su parte jaló del brazo a Kagami.

—¡Oye Bakagami! No te he dado la orden de irte —pero Kagami siguió caminado hacia la salida, hasta que un grito lo detuvo e hizo que volteara repentinamente a la cancha. Lo que se encontró no le agradaba de ninguna manera, bien podía decir que no tenía derecho, más bien ni sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, era un sentimiento que más que enojarse por ello, era más por él mismo, y además era un sentimiento desconocido, se enojaba más por el hecho de que no supiera ni el porqué.

Pero esto era diferente, Aomine había caído arriba del rubio en una posición comprometedora, que Kagami podía sentir claramente como la sangre le circulaba por cada una de sus venas, dando la media vuelta, saliendo del lugar con los dientes apretados.

—Demonios Kise, te he dicho que no te pongas de idiota —Aomine se levantó, quedando sentado en la madera del piso, mientras se sobaba su frente, al mismo tiempo que el rubio gritaba del dolor y lloraba fingidamente.

—Creo que hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse —de un momento a otro Kuroko había aparecido en medio de los dos, y estos voltearon a verlo confundidos, pero la mano con dedo índice alzado se levantó apuntando hacia la puerta de salida, donde Aomine supo a qué se refería.

—¡Kagami! Maldición… —se levantó, tirando el balón que tenía en las manos, dirigiéndose a la banca donde Momoi estaba sentada, arrebatándole su chaqueta y su maleta a la vez, mismas que tenía en su regazo.

—¡Dai-chan! —Se quejó la chica de cabello rosa ante el comportamiento grosero.

"_Bien puede quedarse con Kise_" Se decía mentalmente Kagami, maldiciendo una y otra vez, con las cejas arqueadas, los puños apretados y los dientes rechinando.

—¡Kagami, joder! —Volteó hacia atrás para ver que Aomine venía a su dirección corriendo y sin tener el control de su cuerpo se detuvo para esperarlo.

—Maldición ahora estoy más sudado —se apoyó de Kagami con su mano en el hombro de este y con la otra tomó su rodilla respirando entrecortadamente, mientras volteaba a ver al rojo de Kagami, no sólo de la mirada, si no de las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Kagami? —El pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar.

—¡Aominecchi~! ¡Aominecchi~! Sigamos jugando —lo jaló de la camisa, por lo que Aomine soltó al pelirrojo para empujarlo de la cabeza, hasta que su mano se resbaló sintiendo el cabello de Kise.

—Hum… tu cabello es algo suave, eh… —lo masajeó, quejándose un poco el rubio de las acciones del moreno, Kagami se quedó en silencio viendo la situación.

—Me marcho a casa —fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kagami, cuando se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Kag… —Aomine soltó a Kise y se concentró en el problema que le interesaba, pero el otro intervino antes.

—¡Déjame de una puta vez! Si querías a alguien lindo… mi cabello no es así pe-ro… puedes ir-r… ¡ve-ete a la mierda Aomine! —Gritó Kagami asustando a Kise al mismo tiempo deteniendo su caminata, y mirando como el ceño fruncido de Aomine aparecía en su cara.

—¡¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo?! —Rugió Aomine, cuando Kuroko apareció mágicamente entre la discusión.

—Kagami-kun está celoso de Kise —explicó rápidamente la sombra sin hacerlo más largo, mientras que la cabeza de Kise se inclinaba ya que no entendía nada.

Aomine dirigió sus pupilas hacia el pelirrojo que miraba hacia otro lado, tapándose la cara con sus manos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, las mejillas perfumadas de rosa y la boca entreabierta, sorprendido de lo que él estaba sintiendo, era lo que la gente común llamaba celos.

—E-esto no es… —Kagami negó con sus manos, a esa sonrisa que había aparecido en la cara de Aomine, aún sin dejar de taparse la cara carmesí.

—Kuroko dile a Momoi que me voy, que limpie mi habitación hoy que no estaré —pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Kagami, tomando su hombro con la palma de su mano, comenzando a caminar.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Aomine, mientras que Kagami cubría su cara con sus manos.

—¡Aominecchi~! Kurokocchi no entiendo nada~ —se quejó el rubio mientras que jaloneaba del brazo al peliceleste que sonreía por dentro por la pareja de bakas.

—

—Deja de decirlo, y mira la jodida película —se quejó Kagami mientras sentía como los labios rosaban en su oído, al escuchar "_¿Así que Kagami Taiga estaba celoso?" _repetidas veces desde el inicio de la función, Aomine aún tenía el brazo sostenido por los hombros del pelirrojo, mientras que el otro incómodo miraba la película sintiendo como los dedos rosaban su brazo izquierdo a nivel del codo, acariciando lentamente su piel.

La película trataba de acción, junto con algo de romance y dramatismo, partes que sólo verlas o escuchar las palabras incomodaban más al pelirrojo por la posición que se encontraba y por lo que mantenían a Aomine enfocado en la pantalla.

Realmente esas partes le hacían recordar cómo habían llegado a la situación donde se encontraban ahora mismo, teniendo una cita, ya que al principio de todo esto había sido muy difícil entender, el cómo una persona puede saber que está enamorado de otra y más si es un hombre.

Quien se enamoró primero aunque cada vez que se lo decía a sí mismo era vergonzoso, era Kagami. O más bien no enamorarse, sino saber que lo que sentía hacia Aomine no era un simple sentimiento de amistad o cariño, y no, no lo era.

Kuroko ayudo en parte en la búsqueda de diferenciar las cosas por una simple frase _"¿Kagami-Kun sonríe más cuando está con Aomine-kun?" _Eso fue como un interruptor de encendido a la cabeza de Kagami, que después de cenar en su casa con el moreno, pudo sentir como su cara dolía, y escuchar el eco del cuarto vacío, a diferencia de los gritos.

—¡Hey Kagami! No te duermas —de momento despertó del sueño pasado y vio la cara de Aomine enfrente de él, sorprendido un poco por ser testarudo.

—N-no lo hacía —respondió Kagami, pero al mismo tiempo alejó su cara al repentino movimiento que hizo Aomine al acercarse más.

—Vamos, me canse de ver la película, hagamos cosas sucias —se acercó a su boca, pero de nuevo el pelirrojo lo rechazó con un movimiento hacia la izquierda con su cabeza.

—¿Kagami? —Aomine conocía esa mirada, se alejó soltándolo del brazo junto con un suspiro, no entendía cómo demonios Kagami podía enojarse tan rápido y más si él no tenía la culpa de sus celos sin sentido.

Volteó a ver a Kagami pero esta vez, su mirada de "Hablo en serio" había desaparecido por una de cachorro abandonado.

—Puede ser una tontería para ti… porque yo te metí en esta situación —las pupilas de Aomine se extendieron, entendiendo la razón, últimamente Kagami no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él. Es por eso que había preparado una cita para poder expresarse mejor y que comprendiera que realmente no estaba saliendo con él para burlarse o probar algún tipo de cosas.

A Aomine también le gustaba Kagami y mucho, más de lo que el idiota pudiera imaginar, pero no era tan bueno expresando sus sentimientos por la simple vergüenza de tener que decir unas palabras que destruían su imagen.

—¿Qué situación? Maldito Bakagami, si aún piensas que salgo contigo por estupideces, juro que te violaré aquí mismo —le sostuvo de la mano, agarrándola fuerte con una mirada seria que impresionó al pelirrojo.

—Tu eres mío, ¿Cuántas veces lo voy a repetir para que tu cabezota lo entienda? —Besó su mano, dando un suave mordisco, que ocasionó una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Kagami.

—Aomine… idiota —se soltó de la boca del moreno, llevando su mano a su propia boca, para darle un beso al mismo lugar, evitando la mirada impresionada de Aomine porque estaba rojo hasta las orejas de su propia acción.

—Seducirme trae sus consecuencias, Taiga —sonrió, acercando su cara a la del pelirrojo, mientras bajaba la mano de Kagami, para sostenerla entrelazando sus dedos.

—Bien, puedo arreglármelas solo —rápidamente sintió el primer mordisco en su labio inferior para abrir su boca y dar paso a los labios húmedos de Aomine, que no tardaba ni un segundo para meter su lengua y succionar sus labios, que siempre quedaban de un color rosa al terminar la batalla bucal.

No podía evitar mantener sus ojos abiertos siempre que Kagami le dejaba un tiempo de 5 minutos para poder besarlo o ya sea tocarlo, en otro lugar que no fuera su departamento. Y ciertamente disfrutaba como el que tiene un fetiche, el ver su cara de vergüenza al hacer cosas pervertidas al aire libre.

Kagami tenía el pensamiento que por ser el que se confesó, no tenía algún interés en él, pero era un error que nunca iba a estar claro. Aomine sentía tremenda excitación por cada una de las expresiones de Kagami, no era una excitación sexual, aunque sea difícil de creer, era un nacimiento en el pecho por cada arruga, dientes que se iluminaban con el sol, ojos brillosos o llenos de lágrimas que hacían sentir el pecho con un poco de dolor, no un dolor malo, si no como si faltara un poco de aire sin explicación.

Esa alegría que le daba tomar el balón, era lo mismo a esa alegría de ver una expresión nueva por una causa diferente en el pelirrojo.

Soltó los labios del pelirrojo lentamente, degustando como los parpados temblaban para abrirse mostrando un brillo especial y esquivar su mirada para fruncir el ceño con el fracaso de ocultar su felicidad.

—Deja de mirarme así… Ahomine —Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Taiga~ —le soltó la mano, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento, burlándose con un tono perspicaz.

—N-no digas mi nombre de esa manera —dobló sus brazos, haciendo un puchero con el que Aomine no pudo evitar reír fuertemente hasta ser regañado. Se levantó de su asiento, tomando la mano del otro.

—Nos vamos… esto se volvió aburrido —Kagami se levantó tomando las maletas de ambos, y siendo arrastrado hasta la salida.

De nuevo se encontraban viajando en el tren, sin que Kagami supiera a donde irían ahora, el mayor problema es que era la hora donde todos los trabajadores de medio tiempo acaban su turno y los trenes se llenaban, por lo que se encontraba pegado a un lado de la puerta y recargado a él o enfrente de él Aomine siempre estaba acechando con su mirada.

Esto no era la primera vez que sucedía, siempre que viajaban juntos para ir a Maji Burguer aún si había lugares vacíos, Aomine jalaba a Kagami siempre poniéndolo en esa situación incómoda, que aunque sonara extraño no le gustaba porque era él quien podía notar las caras de las personas extrañadas o de las chicas que se susurraban al oído, pero no es como si le importara mucho lo que otras personas dijeran.

Mientras miraba a Aomine que se sostenía del tubo de metal para no caerse por el movimiento inestable del tren al mismo tiempo que observaba hacia un lado, Kagami no podía evitar no quitarle la mirada de encima, no es que actuara como una chica tonta enamorada todo el rato, pero desde que había experimentado la diferencia de estar con él como un conocido a estar como un amante, era una brecha tan grande, que antes sólo con hablar con él o jugar un corto one vs one lo hacía feliz, pero ahora eso era muy poco para él, es como si cada día quisiera más de Aomine, y eso lo hacía sentir más extraño.

—Oye Kagami… —le habló sosteniéndole del mentón, cosa que Kagami rápidamente rechazó por simple naturaleza y vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

—¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos? —El moreno chasqueó su lengua por la insistencia del otro, volviendo a intentar tomar su mentón, pero de nueva cuenta fue rechazado, ya que la teoría de los cinco minutos de un Kagami indefenso habían pasado. Pero no es como si Kagami supiera que existiera esa teoría.

—¿No puedes esperar a llegar? Por cierto, ¿mañana no tienes práctica? —Kagami giró los ojos, y sintió cómo el brazo de Aomine le rodeaba la cintura pero lo dejó pasar.

—Te he repetido mil veces que no, ¿por qué? —Pero vaciló, alejándose de su mano acercándose más a él.

—Que molesto… —esquivó la mirada, pero luego sonrió de lado bufándose de la ingenuidad del pelirrojo, pero le sorprendió que en ese instante Kagami le cayera en su pecho sosteniéndole de la cintura, mientras el otro se acomodaba agarrándose del brazo suelto de Aomine, ya que el tren había hecho un movimiento brusco donde Kagami no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

—G-g-racias… —Kagami alzó la cara, algo sonrojado de las mejillas por su propia torpeza.

—No te sueltes —de la mano que le colgaba a Aomine después de soltar la cintura del pelirrojo, le tomó del mentón, alzando su cara, quedando más cerca pero de igual manera por debajo de los ojos azules por la pequeña diferencia de altura.

—¿Mmm? —Comentó Kagami que ahora le sostenía de los hombros confundido.

—No sé porque dices que no eres lindo… si mírate —las pupilas de Kagami se dilataron al escuchar palabras por primera vez tiernas de Aomine, abriendo un poco los labios de la impresión.

—Eres un i-idiota… Ahomine… —pero sus labios fueron robados, por un cálido beso que hicieron temblar todo en el cuerpo de Kagami, dejándolo casi sin aire, fue un beso rápido, el primer beso más rápido y tierno que había recibido en su vida. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró la sonrisa de Aomine, pero ésta era diferente, porque el moreno no estaba jugando con él en esos momentos, dejándolo con los ojos destellando como tantas cosas, que pensó que estaba dormido.

—Quiero comerte y que me la chupes —y ahí regresó a la realidad, alejándose de Aomine con un golpe de su codo en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que sintió como la mano del moreno se pasaba por un glúteo para ser apretado dentro de su ropa.

—¡Ahomine! ¡Bastardo! No toques ahí —Aomine miró a los lados, claro que iba a jugar un poco con su amado Taiga, pero no quería que nadie presenciara eso, al estar seguro ya teniendo acorralado al otro, pasó sus dedos por la división que estaba cerca de su entrada, rosando su dedo índice por ahí, lo que causo que Kagami se sostuviera de las muñecas del moreno maldiciéndolo con una mirada sutil pero sintiendo placer en esa zona que bien conocía Aomine.

—¡Ahhg! Nnm… —un gemido salió de la boca de Kagami que atrajo la mirada de un viejo, que rápidamente Aomine notó que era uno de esos tipos pervertidos por la sonrisa que se colgaba en su rostro, por lo que soltó al pelirrojo, abrazándolo y hundiendo la cara del otro en su chaqueta.

—Maldición —Kagami aún enojado porque hacer estas cosas en público no le gustaba para nada, observó extrañado a Aomine notando frustración en su mirada. Y al tiempo que iba a preguntarle algo, las puertas del vagón se abrieron, saliendo de ahí por la decisión de Aomine, quien no detuvo su caminata aferrado a la mano de Kagami hasta haber salido a la superficie.

—¿Aomine? —Habló Kagami un poco preocupado, el otro sólo le miró con una expresión en sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien, pero cierto era que a Aomine le había molestado su propia acción, y de ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado de no hacer ese tipo de cosas en lugares públicos por ese tipo de personas.

—Lo siento… pero en ese tipo de lugares no me gusta hacer eso, aunque no es para que te enfades conmigo —Kagami se disculpó sintiendo que esa mirada era por su culpa, enojándose más Aomine, y apaciguando su mirada, mientras acariciaba con su dedo la mano que sujetaba.

—Idiota, Bakagami, tú no tienes nada que disculpar, es mi culpa no lo volveré a hacer —Kagami sonrió más tranquilo, mientras que reaccionaba a soltarse de la mano de Aomine.

—Aunque es tu culpa por reaccionar tan lindo —Kagami rápidamente volteó a verlo, bajando su sonrisa por la impresión.

—No creeré en tus palabras, además no soy lindo —Aomine se rió, por lo que provocó que él también se riera empezando a andar, mientras que él le seguía el paso ya que no sabía ni dónde se encontraban ahora.

—Pero realmente eres lindo, cuando las puntas rojas de tu cabello se mojan con tu sudor mientras te lo hago es realmente… a no eso es sexy, ¿Lindo mmm…? —Aomine comenzó a rascarse su mentón como si en verdad estuviera pensando, Kagami por su parte estaba colorado conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle que dejara de decir estupideces.

—¡Tus piernas! El viernes que lo hicimos en tu sofá, la forma en que abriste tus piernas fue…

—¡Ahhh! ¡Detén esto! ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Me rehusó a escuchar tus pensamientos pervertidos! —Se tapó los oídos, mientras seguía gritando para no escucharlo.

—Disculpe, tengo una reservación —Kagami estaba parado en medio del gran lugar, junto con la boca abierta, no sabía como pero ahora se encontraban en un hotel y Aomine hablaba con una recepcionista mientras veía como salía gente de un largo pasillo con yukatas y bajaban por medio de las escaleras a otro piso, otras entraban a los ascensores y el lugar estaba decorado como si se tratara de un festival japonés.

—Listo, vamos a nuestra habitación —Aomine comenzó a caminar, pero Kagami lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

—¿Qué es esto? B-bueno… me refiero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Aomine jaló a Kagami para que siguieran caminando subiendo al ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí por hoy —arregló un poco el cabello que a Kagami le estorbaba en la cara, mientras que el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio analizando lentamente.

Cuando salieron del elevador, caminaron hacia el cuarto entrando a este después de haberlo encontrado, el tamaño no era algo muy grande, al pasar la entrada, estaba el piso hecho de alfombra de tatami donde se encontraban los 2 futones en los cuales iban a dormir, había un estante hecho de madera con una caja fuerte que era para guardar sus pertenencias y la tela bien doblada para poder ponerse las yukatas. A un lado estaba una pequeña mesa de te y había un pequeño balcón que tenía unas pequeñas lámparas que iluminarían en la noche.

Aomine podía notar como los ojos de Kagami brillaban con tan sólo ver el cuarto, bien sabía que él pelirrojo podía ser un japonés, pero nunca había tenido el tiempo de apreciar cosas de su propia cultura, por lo que había decidido empezar la cita con algo cotidiano y terminar por enseñarle lo que bien sabía que le gustaba, y nada mejor que traerlo a un hotel osen.

—Vamos, hay que cambiarnos para poder ir a cenar, no comimos nada en el cine y muero de hambre —Kagami bajó las maletas dejándolas en el estante, mientras se sentaba en el tatami, para poder quitarse los tenis. Mientras el otro tomaba las telas enseñándoselas a Kagami.

—¿Qué color prefieres? —el pelirrojo tomó la tela negra, dejándola a un lado.

Aomine empezó a quitarse su ropa, dejándola botada a un lado del pelirrojo, que trataba de no mirar hacia arriba para no notar el cuerpo desnudo, que aunque en verdad él tenía las mismas cosas en su cuerpo no era para impresionarse tanto, pero ver los músculos morenos le hacían recordar siempre las noches que pasaba con él, cosa que le apenaba demasiado, no importa la cantidad de veces, siempre era más vergonzoso.

—Kagami amarra esto —el moreno se puso enfrente de él, para que apretara el moño, pero en cambio le empezó a acomodar por todas partes la tela azul, que estaba mal puesta, doblándola y acomodándola para que se viera más formal.

—¿Oh? ¿Sabes hacer esto? —Kagami terminó de apretar y acomodar la yukata, quitándose su camisa él también.

—Claro, mi padre me vestía a veces, era más cómodo vestir esto en casa —el pelirrojo se volteó quitándose el collar del cuello, después quitándose los pantalones, cuando al voltearse para buscar su tela se encontró con un Aomine viéndolo fijamente.

Pero decidió ignorarlo, arreglándose la yukata a su gusto, gracias a su padre había conocido mucho de la cultura japonesa así que no estaba tan perdido, claro que había cosas que no entendía y más de las cuales que no conocía.

—Oye Bakagami… —Aomine se levantó después de darle un último sorbo a un té que se había preparado, caminando hacia él.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? —Tomó los extremos de la yukata que tenía medio abierta a nivel del tórax, tratando de cerrar esa parte.

—¿Por qué la tuya tiene diferente forma? —Siguió intentando cerrar esa parte que hacia mostrar los músculos de Kagami hasta el nivel del ombligo.

—¡Suelta eso! es más cómoda para mí —agarró las manos del moreno alejándolas de su cuerpo, pero de nuevo una mano envolvió su cintura pegando su pelvis a la de Aomine.

—No me digas, ¿me estas seduciendo? Es por eso que dejaste tus piernas al descubierto, Kagami… —las piernas, al igual que el pecho y los brazos de Kagami estaban al aire porque había amarrado la tela para que no estuvieran colgando. Pero no lo había hecho por esa razón, aunque era cierto que antes de llegar Aomine estaba hablando algo de sus piernas, cosa que la pena se le subió a la cabeza, coloreando sus mejillas de rosa por la vergüenza.

—Yo n-no… pe-ervertido de mier…— Aomine acarició la pierna de Kagami desde el inicio de la rodilla de forma lateral, pasando lentamente para que Kagami pudiera sentir el contacto más de lo normal, cosa que Kagami estuvo a punto de quejarse a no ser que sus labios no fueran atrapados en ese tipo de besos que hacían mojar la boca de Kagami, deteniendo sus manos que intentaban alejarse del cuerpo por medio de empujones al pecho de Aomine, y sintiendo como aquella mano subía su por debajo de su bóxer hasta dejarlo estancado al nivel de su entrada.

Inconscientemente Kagami se frotaba, o más bien frotaba su miembro con el de Aomine que era el primero en reaccionar.

—Nmm… more-e —decía entre besos Kagami que estaba sintiéndose más apasionado, con las caricias que estaba recibiendo en sus glúteos. Aomine estaba entre dos opciones, quedarse a hacerle cosas a Kagami o seguir con el plan de la cita. Se odió por lo que iba a hacer, pero despegó sus labios aún cuando Kagami chupaba su labio inferior para pedirle que no se desprendiera.

—No, tendrás que esperar más Taiga —le susurró al oído, bajando su mano para poder abrazarlo de la cintura, mirando su cara entre enfadada y haciendo un lindo puchero.

—Bueno… ya he esperado una semana —Kagami se soltó, agachándose para acomodar su cosas y guardar sus pertenecías en la caja fuerte.

Aomine por su parte, empezó con una canción mental diciéndose "_maldición, maldición_" porque para ellos, desde la primera vez que habían salido, no habían podido, más bien el moreno, en dejar un día libre para no quitarle las manos encima a Kagami, siempre que lo veía, tan sólo observaba su cara sonrojada y sus ganas de tirarlo para hacerlo suyo crecían más. Hasta que Kagami se cansó pidiendo un descanso para su cuerpo, a lo que el moreno no pudo decir que no.

—Antes de comer, vayamos al osen… ¿Has entrado a uno antes? —Kagami contestó con la cabeza, indicándole que no, siguiéndole el paso hacia la salida de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al osen, era uno privado, la habitación era algo pequeña pero tenía todo lo necesario para poder descansar un poco el cuerpo, claro que era al aire libre, pero por suerte no se podía escuchar las conversaciones de las otras habitaciones.

—¿Estos qué son? —Para Kagami que era la primera vez inspeccionaba el lugar mientras Aomine con una pala movía el agua que estaba más al fondo para que la temperatura estuviera completa en toda la alberca.

—Oh… jabón en líquido hay que bañarnos el cuerpo antes de entrar, así que empieza a quitarte la ropa —se empezó a reír con sólo ver la cara de espanto de Kagami al saber que entrarían desnudos.

—¿Estas bromeando? —Dejó la pala a un lado, y empezó a quitarse la yukata rápido al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior por lo que el pelirrojo quito la mirada, hasta que sintió como el moreno también le estaba quitando la ropa.

—Pu-uedo hacerlo… yo sólo —se deshizo de las manos de Aomine, quitándose la yukata de una manera muy sensual combinado con el lindo parpadeo de vergüenza en sus ojos, que produjo que Aomine quitara la mirada de encima y empezara a lavarse en la pequeña regadera.

Tomó el jabón lavándose por cada lado de su cuerpo mientras espiaba un poco nervioso el cuerpo moreno que al tener los ojos cerrados por el impacto del agua, no se daba cuenta que lo miraban de pies a cabeza. Kagami se acercó un poco rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Aomine, que reaccionó muy sorprendido por la acción, dando un mordisco en la mandíbula que Kagami ignoró tomándolo como uno de esos cariñitos que Aomine tendía a darle, dejándose lavar el cabello por el moreno.

Ya adentro de las aguas calientes, decidieron relajarse quedando abrazados, junto con su mini toalla en la cabeza, estaban callados disfrutando de lo relajante que podía ser ese tipo de agua, no dejaba que hicieran nada, era como un tipo de droga no estimulante para el cuerpo, por lo que Aomine sostenía a Kagami entre los brazos ya que era su primera vez.

—No te desmayes —pero Kagami se movió un poco para indicarle que aún estaba despierto, sintiendo un beso en su oído para luego escuchar tararear a Aomine.

Había descubierto que los sonidos que Aomine tarareaba eran canciones de niños, con mensajes ocultos, había uno en especial que Kagami había encontrado por medio de Kuroko que era más conocedor de la cultura japonesa o por lo menos eso daba a demostrar en los exámenes, su misterio por saber que canción era la que Aomine tarareaba cuando estaban juntos sin hacer nada pervertido fue muy grande, que hasta fue por primera vez a una librería para comprar un libro de canciones.

Cuando leyó la letra, hubo una frase que no se pudo sacar de la mente "_El tiempo vuela, y yo quiero volar contigo_" era el tono que Aomine tarareaba una y otra vez.

Así que escuchar a Aomine sacando el tono de esa canción aunque tuviera un significado infantil de "_Un niño y su tigre_" como título, realmente le hacía pensar que Aomine tenía un gran sentimiento hacia él, no le importaba que no le amara se sentía bien con la frase con la que le había contestado cuando se confesó, pero cosas como tener una cita o el mas mínimo rose le hacían sentir su amor que aunque no saliera de su boca, lo sentía. Y vaya que su corazón lo sentía, tan estúpido, un sentimiento estúpido y doloroso por alguna razón. ¿Pero así era el amor, no?

—Si sigues comiendo así, realmente vomitaras ¿Sabes? —Ya estaban sentados en el restaurante donde había de todo un poco, tanto en el comedor, como de personas, había familias enteras queriendo pasar un buen rato, algunas eran pequeñas, como una muchacha con un bebé. También había niños corriendo alrededor del lugar y las meseras eran señoras mayores que no quitaban la sonrisa amable de su rostro, con un hermosa pintura en cara y un bello bordado en sus yukatas.

—Ten come esto —Kagami le alimentó pasándole un poco de cangrejo el favorito de Aomine, mientras el otro tan sólo abría la boca, para disfrutar del buen sabor.

—Delicioso —contestó Aomine que estaba sentado a su lado después de tragar un poco.

Ya había desaparecido la mayoría de los alimentos que había en la mesa, no podían evitar ser unos comelones a la hora de encargar un banquete aunque fueran sólo para dos personas.

—Estoy lleno ¿Te gustó? —Kagami que aún seguía comiendo lo que quedaba de arroz, le volteó a ver contestando con su cabeza mientras daba el último bocado.

—¡Oahu! La comida era realmente deliciosa podría venir contigo aquí las veces que fueran —le sonrió, mientras se echaba para atrás en la silla metiendo sus manos dentro de la yukata para sobarse el estómago.

—Sólo conmigo Bakagami, no traigas a nadie más aquí —se levantó de la mesa, con una mirada seria por lo que el pelirrojo se sorprendió, siguiéndolo ya que al parecer iban a regresar a su habitación.

—No sé por qué piensas que traeré a alguien aquí —Aomine le miró de reojo mientras salían del lugar, evitando a los niños que corrían por en medio de las mesas.

—Porque es nuestra primera cita, y quiero que sea un lugar especial para ti —le volteó a ver, notando que Aomine nunca cambiaba a esa expresión seria por decir cosas vergonzosas.

—¿No es especial para ti también? —Aomine le arrebató la mano tomándola mientras que con la otra le señalaba un pedazo de la propia mano de Kagami.

—Eres idiota, cuando te mordí aquí ¿qué te dije? Tú eres mío Taiga, por lo que si esto es especial para ti, lo es para mí —Kagami relajó su cara sonriendo aún con el sonrojo que se cargaba en esos momentos. Aomine no le podía decir un te amo, pero esas palabras eran como una traducción con el mismo significado.

—Me-e gu-ustas Aomine —le contestó, mirando como la cara de moreno se agriaba con un sonrojo en las orejas, soltándole mientras caminaba más rápido.

—Bakagami… —fue lo último que se le escuchó decir hasta que llegaron a la habitación obscura, donde las luces no se encenderían hasta en la mañana.

Ya era de noche, y sabían que lo que menos buscaban después de una cena era dormir, por lo que Kagami entró directo a caer en el suave futón, junto con un Aomine besando sus labios mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Kagami.

Cuello, clavícula, el corazón latir, los suaves pezones, las curvas de los abdominales bien formados hasta llegar al ombligo y deslizar con sus manos el listón, era el camino que habían tomado sus manos. Mientras que Kagami abría sus piernas para sentir la pelvis de Aomine frotar su miembro.

La primera vez Kagami se había dejado tocar por Aomine que le decía hacia dónde moverse, pero últimamente la experiencia o más bien su naturalidad sabía lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Su cuerpo conocía ese tacto, y esas manos conocían esa piel.

Por fin la tela fue descubierta, haciendo que unos ojos azules vieran a Kagami como apareció en el mundo, desnudo pero con una cara erótica, ya que no cargaba ropa interior.

—Itadakimasu —Aomine lo abrazó del torso, para sentarlo en su pelvis cosa que Kagami no le gustó mucho, pero sólo se quejó con su expresión.

—Que disfrute —contestó Kagami, mientras se dejaba besar por los labios del moreno, que no correspondían al movimiento de manos que se encargaban de pasearse por toda la columna vertebral que ahora estaba curveada por lo sensible que era la espalda. Cada mano apretó un glúteo, masajeándolo, mientras que ruidos salían tanto de las respiraciones como de cada una de sus bocas.

Aomine se dejó caer en el futón para que Kagami quedara arriba de él, soltando su boca para poder besarle el cuello y empezar a tocar cada uno de los pezones rosados que pedían atención.

—El lubricante esta por ahí —Kagami le miró mientras se estiraba aún en consta del placer que su torso estaba recibiendo, para tomar la botellita y dejarla a un lado.

—¿Por qué esta vez no lo haces tú? —El pelirrojo contestó quejándose con un chillido como si de un niño se tratara, mientras que su pezón estaba siendo mordido, después tomó una de las manos del moreno para pasar sus dedos en su lengua.

—Nmm… me gustan tus de-edos... agh —lamió la punta de cada uno de estos, dejando boca abierto al moreno por un extasiado pelirrojo frente a sus ojos. No duró mucho tiempo para buscar la botella con su otra mano y vaciar la sustancia en la otra.

Retomó la postura pasada para quedar los dos sentados, y mojar un poco la entrada de la sustancia haciendo estremecer al pelirrojo. El primer dedo fue adentro, provocando que el torso se elevara al cielo junto con un gemido ahogado.

—Shhh… —susurró Aomine mientras besaba por debajo del mentón de la cabeza alzada, para su sorpresa Kagami se sostuvo de sus hombros empezando el mismo a dar saltos para que el dedo entrara más profundo.

—Ah… otro… —otro dedo entró al lugar cumpliendo su capricho, haciendo que Kagami bajara sus caderas para sentir como el moreno escarbaba con sus dedos dándole placer en esa zona que casi estaba punto de tocar, su punto débil.

—Mételo ya… —suplicó Kagami mientras movía su cadera siguiendo el ritmo que ahora llevaba el par de dedos. Aomine soltó los pezones suaves mientras veía como un Kagami transpirado le rogaba por más.

—Aún es muy pronto bakagami —el pelirrojo dejó caer su cabeza a el hombro del otro y con sus manos abrazó la espalda apretándola hasta sentir como sus uñas hacían daño a la piel morena.

—Ya esperé una seman… ¡Ahg! ¡Si-i! —Antes de que Kagami lograra terminar la frase, el moreno metió su miembro sin aviso alguno, dejando encargado el movimiento al otro que lo abrazaba mientras movía hacia arriba y abajo su cadera.

—Fuuu… Taiga —soltó la espalda morena para poder recargar su frente en la de Aomine a la vez que de nuevo el moreno se tiraba al futón y doblaba su piernas, para empezar el movimiento más a fondo dentro, cosa que hizo gemir el doble a Kagami elevando su cuerpo hacia arriba, mientras se sostenía de las manos de Aomine y aun sin recibir atención en su miembro, el placer que soóo recibía por detrás con ese viene y va rápido que dejaba temblando todo el cuerpo de Kagami, le era suficiente.

Le encantaba ver como el pelirrojo gritaba de sólo placer, era como quitarle la máscara vergonzosa y sacar a pasear el lujurioso Taiga.

—¡No! yaaa… a punto… —decía entre gritos y gemidos, rápidamente tiró a Kagami en el futón quedando él arriba para metérsela más cómodo, terminando adentro de él, al mismo tiempo que Kagami dejaba salir un gemido ahogado, sintiendo como la esencia de Aomine se quedaba adentro suyo.

—Puntas mojadas —se acostó a un lado de él, sacando lentamente su miembro, para después tocar la punta de los cabellos rojos que estaban mojados por el sudor—. Me equivoque… te ves lindo —Kagami aún con una inspiración rápida, sonrió sobándose los ojos llorosos que le quedaban siempre productor del puro placer.

—Idiota.

A la mañana siguiente, Aomine se despertó sólo por la luz de la ventana producida por el sol, para notar como Kagami aun dormía en su brazo con la boca abierta, pero siempre con un gesto relajado en el rostro que lo hacía ver lindo, extendió su brazo buscando su celular para darse cuenta que aún era temprano.

Se fue a la lista de aplicaciones, abriendo la cámara para tomarle una foto al rostro durmiente y ponerlo de fondo, aventando el celular al otro futon vacío.

—¿Nhh? —Se quejó mientras se levantaba sobándose un ojo, abriendo lentamente cada parpado para localizar esas iris azules que conocía.

—¿Aomine? —El peliazul lo abrazó, tapándose para quedar más cerca de Kagami.

—Shhh… aún es temprano, vamos a dormir mas —Kagami lo miró, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos para hundirse en el pecho con una sonrisa de lado.

—Por cierto… tienes que calificar mi cita —lo abrigó bien para que no quedara ningún espacio vacío.

—Creo que me he enamorado más de ti —se frotó más contra Aomine aún sabiendo que estaban desnudos.

—¿Si? Me pasó lo mismo —Kagami rápidamente trató de mirarle la cara, pero una mano lo mantuvo ahí.

—No me mires —se rió imaginándose la expresión de Aomine en esos momentos.

Pero lo que Aomine no podía negar ni tapar era el sonido de sus latidos que bien Kagami estaba disfrutando, era un sonido vergonzoso hasta para el mismo Taiga.

—Duerme bien, Taiga.

—Sí, Daiki.

* * *

><p>Y para despedirme, dejare las peticiones que me dio a elegir Dashi~ la primera era 1.- Algo sobre la primera cita entre ellos 2.- Después de la preparatoria, ambos chicos se encontraran en un partido, el equipo de Aomine vs el equipo de Taiga, y ahí se empezaran a tratar más.<p>

Así que lo que hice fue revolver esas ideas y esto fue lo que salió. Espero, realmente espero y deseo que le haya gustado, también a usted lectora espero que lo haya disfrutado porque a decir verdad es el primer fanfic donde escribo más palabras *novata mode on*.

Para acabar no olviden dejar un review con sus lindos comentarios.

y… feliz año nuevo~ bye~


End file.
